1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn tractor/dump pull cart system with a supplemental wheel set assembly and more particularly pertains to enhancing the safety, utility and convenience of lawn carts coupleable to riding lawn mowers for towing, dumping and spreading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn tractors and dump pull carts of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn tractors and dump pull carts of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of improving lawn care equipment through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,163 to Mandell et al discloses a utility cart and latch assembly therefor. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,274 to Libersky discloses a power assist hitch for a hay transport. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,207 to Scharb discloses a bumper structure for vehicle having tiltable load carrier member.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lawn tractor/dump pull cart system with a supplemental wheel set assembly that allows enhancing the safety, utility and convenience of lawn carts coupleable to riding lawn mowers for towing, spreading and dumping.
In this respect, the lawn tractor/dump pull cart system with a supplemental wheel set assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enhancing the safety, utility and convenience of lawn carts coupleable to riding lawn mowers for towing, spreading and dumping.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lawn tractor/dump pull cart system with a supplemental wheel set assembly which can be used for enhancing the safety, utility and convenience of lawn carts coupleable to lawn tractors for towing and dumping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.